Issei Hyoudou, the Blind Envoy of Justice
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a child who became blind by an accident, is taken by Lady Phenex to be trained to improve his skills, and perhaps recover his eyesight. Fate also has plans for him, which will lead him to making new friends and enemies. Will he succeed as an envoy of justice, or will he fail? This story is based (in some aspects) on Daredevil (the series, not the movie).
1. The Contract

**Disclaimer: The following story is a non profit, fan-made product. Highschool DxD is created by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero, and owned by Fujimi Shobo, Yen Press, TNK, and licensed by** **Madman Entertainment, Funimation and Manga Entertainment.**

Normal text

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Author's Notes**

 ** _Date, Time, Place, etc._**

 _ **[Lady Justice speaking]**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's POV**_

Anything can happen in a day, that's what most people say. Never thought that phrase would come true, but then again who saw it coming? Who saw the drunk driver cross the red light, gain speed, and crash into us? We can guarantee, that we didn't see him speed towards us until the last few seconds.

My parents had a few broken bones, although my case was worse: the impact, along with several small shards of glass, had left me blind. My parents were crying, wondering how they would help me get used to being blind, while my mind was something else: sadness, regret, anger, and several other feelings.

The news came out, and while most people would be visited by their friends, I wasn't, since I wasn't that good with people. Driver was sent to prison after he paid our doctor bills, condemned with the reminder of what his stupid actions caused me, taking away something I'd never recover…

Or so I thought.

* * *

 _ **Hyoudou household, Kuoh Town, Japan**_

 _ **7:43 A.M**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

"We need to do something about Issei," Mrs. Hyoudou said, as she got ready for work.

"What do you suggest?" Mr. Hyoudou asked, as he ate his breakfast.

"I don't really know, my love."

"*Sigh* Well, I never thought I would say this, but the other day, I received a contract from a young girl. She said that in order to summon her, we had to hold the contract while we stated what we wanted," he said, as he went to his briefcase, pulling out a sheet of paper with the seal of a Phoenix.

"We have nothing to lose," she said, before continuing. "I wish someone could help our son be normal once more." A short while later, the seal began to glow, and in the middle of the living room spawned a buxom blond woman, kindness and beauty adorning her face.

"Good morning, I am Lady Phenex, head of the Phenex household," she said.

"Do take a seat," Mr. Hyoudou said, as Lady Phenex sat on a sofa. Mr. Hyoudou sat on a sofa that was opposite of the one the Devil sat in.

"Tea?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked, setting a tray with a teapot, three cups, and three spoons, along with a small bowl of sugar.

"Yes please," said Mr. Hyoudou and Lady Phenex, as Mrs. Hyoudou proceeded to serve them. After the three prepared their tea the way the usually drink it, Lady Phenex spoke up:

"Do tell me about your son and his deficiencies, for I know why you summoned me, but not the exact reason." This said, Issei's parents proceeded to tell her about the handicap.

"Well, the only defect he has is that he's blind," Mr. Hyoudou said.

"Are there any strengths he has?"

"After the accident, his other senses began to develop. His taste can differentiate similar beverages by ingredients. For instance, if you have two glasses of coffee, he can tell if one has a certain cream or not, that is, if he has tasted that certain ingredient at least once," Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"His tact enhanced to the point where he can feel the ink of books that were printed years ago," Mr. Hyoudou added.

"His smell can identify people by their natural odor if he has spent at least five minutes with that person."

"Last but not least, his hearing. He can detect people and items when they make a sound. This hearing, however, is a two-edged blade. When he hears something loud, his head begins to hurt, and he has to cover his ears while the noise that harmed him lasts."

"Enhanced senses… This is quite rare among Devils, and it could serve me well. We will use your son in the development of a cure for blindness. However, he will have to reside with me, and he can visit you every now and then. Back to the cure, this can prove to be a win-win situation, given that your son could be the first blind person to recover his eyesight, while the name of the Phenex household becomes popular in the Underworld. Now, do you wish to sign the contract?" She asked, spawning a contract, along with a quill.

"Give us a moment to think about this, if you don't mind," Mr. Hyoudou said, motioning his wife to go outside with him.

"I think we should let her take Issei, after all, she can help him," Mr. Hyoudou said.

"Are you sure? Things might go bad. What if Issei is hurt, or even worse?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked, not doubting the action of letting Lady Phenex take Issei to live with her and the other members of the Phenex household.

"There is a quote that follows: 'At worst, we failed doing the right thing. As opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong,'" Mr. Hyoudou ended, and upon comprehension of said quote, Mrs. Hyoudou entered the living room along with her husband, and she spoke up:

"When will you pick up my son?"

* * *

Black was all he could see. In fact, it had been like that for a few months. As Issei Hyoudou was seated in his chair, he remained still, white cane in his right hand, and a pair of red shades in the other hand, his head turned to the door, which had opened. A buxom woman of blond hair and blue eyes entered, looking at the child before she sat across him.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her.

"I would have expected you to ask where you were, but given your... condition, well, I guess we'll skip that question... for now," the woman answered, holding Issei's hand. Issei, in exchange, put the cane on his lap, and rested his free hand on her cheek, which lead him to running his hand across her face, slowly taking in her facial features.

"Now that I know how you look like, what is your name?" he asked.

"I am known as Lady Phenex, Issei Hyoudou," she answered calmly.

"Where am I, and why do you know my name?" he asked.

"In reverse order, your parents made a contract with me, with the following terms: I would help you with your blindness, and in exchange, you would form part of the Phenex household, as my personal servant, the Blind Envoy of the Phenex Clan. You are in the Underworld, and I am aware of the gifts you received with your blindness, which are enhanced senses without counting your sight. I can help you improve these gifts you have, as well as give you new ones that will help you in your role as an envoy. What is your decision?"

The young man thought about this for a while, soaking up the information he received, thinking about it. Right now, his taste easily differentiate beverages of the same kind by a mere difference of ingredients that would go unnoticed by the average being. His tact allowed him to feel the ink on the sheets of paper, despite said ink having long dried. His smell allowed him to differentiate people and identify his parents by their natural odor, given that he spent most of his time around them. As for his hearing, he could sense the location of people and objects at a short distance when they would emit noise, which allowed him to be aware of the environment.

Now, he could either walk away (if he could find his way out), or he could join her. His mere answer was the shaking of hands, as she got up, and he followed her. He put his shades on as they went to their destination, and she looked back at him briefly before they stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Now that that is done, I will introduce you to my family," she said, smiling softly as they walked into a room, which had a child, a teenager, and two young adults.

"My name is Ravel, and I'm the youngest and only girl of the Phenex household," a girl that looked like a younger version of Lady Phenex said, shaking Issei's hand. Issei ran his hand over her face and smiled once he took in her facial features. To this, Ravel asked:

"Why are you doing that?"

"Well, you see... I'm blind," he answered, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, it's alright," she answered.

"Thanks, besides, you're cute," he ended, managing to make her blush.

"Riser Phenex, third child of the Phenex household," a teen that was slightly older than Issei answered, shaking the blind child's hand. As Issei did his facial recognition, he realized that this teen was similar in appearance to his mother and sister, and the same went for his other brothers.

"Rodin Phenex, second child of the Phenex household," a young adult said, ruffling Issei's hair before shaking his hand. After the blind child recognized Rodin, a strong, authority-filled yet caring voice spoke, shaking Issei's hand.

"Ruval Phenex, heir of the Phenex household," the eldest said, letting Issei do the recognition. After the introductions ended, Lady Phenex spoke up:

"Now, my envoy, your training begins tomorrow, for night has fallen upon the Underworld. Children, you may proceed to return to your bedrooms, I will guide our newcomer to his bedroom," she said, as she held the child's hand, guiding him down the halls. After sitting on the bed and receiving a 'goodnight' from the Phenex that had welcomed him, he managed to change into his sleepwear, smiling as he was alone in his thoughts.

"Well, time to see where this takes me, although that will happen tomorrow," he said, before he slowly fell into the domain of the Sandman.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I'm here, bringing you all the promised story. I tossed in the drabble fragment, and edited the name of Riser's unnamed brother. I've been doing some stuff here and there, and I even found a way for Issei to be an envoy.**

 **I want to thank you for reading this, and I will be adding or removing some events. Also, if you've got any questions concerning the story, comment below, and I'll answer what I can in the next chapter (almost done with it, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the chapters longer). Also, here is the quote I used for Mr. Hyoudou's form of convincing his wife to agree with him:**

" **I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing. As opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong."**

 **\- War Doctor, 'Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor'**

 **One last thing, I'm inviting you all to give Lady Phenex a name, and whoever gives the best name shall receive a: sketch, which is pretty much a long omake. You'll state characters, a place, a situation, etc. Now, this sketch can include comedy, action, romance, suspense, pretty much whatever you want (except goreporn, that's for the DxD/Saw fanfic).**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading (once more), and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Improvement of the SensesJustitia

**Author's Comment Answer Section (A.C.A.S, for short)**

 **Good morning people (9:30 A.M Pacific Time, when I last checked), Azrael Voorhees here, and as stated, in the first of two Author's Notes of this chapter, I will be answering the comments of the previous chapter right here, and I will do so in the following chapters. At the end, I will put an Omake, and a preview of the next chapter. Let's proceed to the answering:**

 **Verno Rayan: Yes, I know it's short. Before, I'd write chapters of about 3k. I'll try and expand the amount of words per chapter, and update as frequently as possible.**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum: My main man, what's up? Yes, the fact of putting him with more older women (MILFs, for a better term) is quite tempting. And yes, I'll change Rodin's name to Rugal, so heads up if some of the readers get confused.**

 **Gabriel790, HeavensDownfall, TheCarLover95: Thank you, and more is coming out if the story ends up being that good.**

 **Pizzaking97: Thanks for the compliment, and my favorite doctor is 11, then 10, then War, and lastly 12, of the doctors I've seen at least one episode of. Oh, and don't blink, they're in Nuk3town.**

 **Fenrir44: I am considering either leaving him only with Lady Phenex (make an Issei a bit more mature than the one we all love and know), or pair him with women that are not the usual (no Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about), because it's nice to shake the pairing/harem up every once in a while, so LP's the main woman.**

 **And now, the reason you're all here for:**

* * *

The next day had begun early for Issei, for he was awoken by one of the maids.

"Rise and shine, breakfast is ready," she said, giving him a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks, ma'am," he answered, eating from it.

"Lady Phenex said, that once you are done, that she wants you to head to the ballroom. In order to reach Ravel, you will go to the right end of the hall, take a left, and her room is the third door to the left," the maid ended, before leaving. After finishing his meal, and having taken a quick shower, he proceeded to head over tothe ballroom.

"Good morning, Issei. Today, I will help you improve your sense of smell. I have applied a perfume onto my hand, and you will have to find it," Ravel said, smiling.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he said, going over to her, making sure he didn't knock anything down.

"Indeed, due to our wealth, I have a bit more than 50, although I only use a few. Oh, and to make things more interesting, I added my mother's collection, which is a variety she has obtained throughout the years."

"Here comes the part that makes things even worse..."

"And, she was born before the Great War, so have fun," she said, before Issei proceeded to smell each bottle of perfume one at a time.

* * *

Several agonizing hours of sniffing one perfume after another later...

"Good evening Issei," Ruval Phenex said, looking at Issei, before he continued. "I have brought a wide array of weapons, from melee to firearms.

"Thank you Ruval, I'm going to need some weapons out there if I end up serving a peerage of this household," Issei said, as Ruval handed him a pair of escrima sticks. Issei smirked, swinging them around. "I like these, they're good for close combat."

"Excellent. If your cane is something you'll be carrying with you always, I might have to check what other weapons you can master."

"Good, keep the weapons coming." After that, he tried with a staff, tomahawks, ninjato swords, a chain with a bladed tip and a nightstick, giving Rugal the idea of making Issei a new white cane that could shift into the weapon or weapons he would need. Ironic in the sense of the fact that it's a white cane, said cane was made of a strong demonic metal known as Gremonium, named after its crimson color, similar to that of the Gremory clan.

"How strong can this metal be?" Issei asked a few weeks later, his new white cane in his hands.

"We do not know yet, but the metal was discovered after the Great War. The metal is known for its durability, and it is resilient to most kinds of heat. The only way to shatter or melt it is by the Ice of Syndragosa or the Phoenix's flames. It took us quite a while to melt and mold."

"Oh, so it's strong but difficult to modify?"

"You couldn't have said it better."

"Interesting..."

* * *

"Riser, is that you?" Issei asked, looking around Riser's room and trying to find the source of the noise, which came from the bed's slight creaking.

"He went to go find more members for his peerage," a woman of purple hair and matching eyes said.

"Yubelluna?" Issei asked, turning towards the woman.

"So, I'm going to train with you in the sense of tact?"

"Indeed, I have obtained several types of cloth found around the castle. I will tell you the material after you become familiarized with it. After a while, I will mix the order of the fabrics, and you will have to tell me what kind of fabric it is, alright?" she asked.

"Yes Yubelluna..." he said, as he tried to find a piece of fabric, only to grab a soft, fabric-covered thing.

"Um, what am I grabbing?" he asked.

"That's my breast, silly," she said, giggling, causing Issei to be a blushing mess. After he stopped blushing, he looked at her.

"Besides compensating for my lost eyesight, how will this help?"

"Clothing can tell quite a bit, and if you are at an event, then you can get to know certain people better, good for business."

"A win-win, good for contracts I suppose."

"You suppose very well."

* * *

"Mr. Hyoudou..." Rugal Phenex said, looking at the teen he would train.

"What's with the Agent Smith reference?" Issei asked, laughing as he took a seat.

"Just being a bit dramatic. Now, your taste needs refining, which will become useful in the business field to-"

"Let me guess, refined taste in what would mainly be alcohol, for the fancy events..."

"Not only that, but if you insist..."

"So, what are we starting with?"

"Lemonade with slightly different tastes. The testing method will be similar to the one Yubelluna applied."

"Seems easy," he said, grabbing a cup that Rugal offered, drinking its contents and being grossed out a short moment later.

"Salt, really?!" Issei asked.

"I had to do it..." Rugal said, laughing. "Don't worry, the rest are sweet. The question is: how much sugar and lemon does each cup have?"

"Well, this doesn't seem easy anymore, but as they all say, 'no pain, no gain'."

* * *

Five Years Later

Issei was given a mission, as a representative of the Phenex Household in his hometown, Kuoh Town. As he rested in his bed, he smiled, wondering what he would encounter in what was also known for being a hotspot of supernatural activity.

Things, however, would take a twist, as he had a nightmare, one where a statue of Lady Justice had lost the arm that carried the sword, and the members of the Phenex household were dead. What shocked him the most was seeing (LP's) lifeless form, which brought him to waking up in a court, a golden medal on his chest.

"Where am I?" Issei asked, sitting up and looking around, hearing a clink. He saw the source of the noise, which was the medal that had fallen off of his chest.

 _ **[Ah, hello Issei, it is nice to meet you,]**_ a voice said, this voice echoing throughout the room.

"Who are you?" he asked.

 _ **[I am Lady Justice, well, the original one. Now, I need an emissary, envoy, medium, whichever term you find better. I spent the past few years you spent with Lady Phenex and her children, and besides the fact that you are blind, your intentions are righteous, not having favoritism over any of the three factions, nor any race of the supernatural world. However, you require the proper weapon in order to exact justice. Do you want to be my representative, Issei Hyoudou?]**_ Lady Justice asked.

"Yes, although I do feel as if the procedure in order to be your envoy is going to be tedious," he answered, awaiting her answer.

 _ **[That is the answer I expected. The first thing you must do is grab the medal and go up to the judge's booth. Once you're there, you'll notice there will be a circular slot, put the medal there. Once done, a red portal will spawn, and you'll have to go through it,]**_ she said, before Issei did as indicated, spawning a red portal. He entered the portal and ended up where his dream had taken place, but without the corpses.

 _ **[Wonderful. Now, head to the sword that is in the statue's fallen arm and make a small cut on your hand with the blade.]**_ This said, he proceeded to the fallen arm, seeing the rusty sword said arm held. He quickly passed his hand over the blade, and saw as his blood coated the sword.

 _ **[Well done. Return to the court and grab the sword from the statue that will spawn at the far left end of the room upon exiting the portal. Once you grab it, murder demons until there are no more in the courtroom,]**_ she said. He returned to the court and found the statue, quickly grabbing the sword in its right arm when suddenly, multiple demons appeared, heading towards him.

"Don't know what's worse: the supermarket on '5, 15, 25' Fridays, or this," Issei said, as he would turn around and kill a demon every once in a while. After what seemed like countless hours, he managed to annihilate every demon that had spawned in the courtroom.

 ** _[The last step is simple: Return to the Aether dimension and grab the sword from the Iustitia Vermiculus.]_** Final order given, Issei entered the Aether world, grabbing the sword off of her hand. The sword was a silver two-handed sword with a grip of black leather.

 _ **[Congratulations, you are now my Envoy of Justice. The sword you carry is the Seigi No Ken, the Sword of Justice. This is its basic form, and yes, there are several forms, depending on what you're aiming for. If you merely need a bit more power, there's the Jōshō form, which is its second form. There's also the Shinku Seigi No Ken, used to devour the souls of the guilty. The other forms will be explained, when the time comes, child.]  
**_

"I like this one," he said, smiling as he swung it a bit.

 _ **[Now, let me explain how being my envoy works. Have you seen Thor?]**_

"Had the chance of watching it before the accident."

 _ **[Excellent. Just like the Mjolnir, it can be only held by those who I consider worthy. If the person is not worthy, crimson lines that look like cracks will slowly appear on their body, starting with the arm. Should the unworthy one let go of the sword, the cracks will eventually disappear. But if the unworthy is covered in the cracks, then that person or being is absorbed into the sword.]  
**_

"That's some extreme stuff."

 _ **[Extreme indeed Issei, extreme indeed,]**_ Lady Justice said, warping him to his room in the Phenex manor. _**[Rest up, throughout time, I will explain the other abilities you gain from being my envoy.]**_ This said, Issei closed his eyes, sleep taking him as he awaited for the next day, when he would live in Kuoh once more, and attend the local academy.

* * *

Omake

"Hey Issei," Riser said, looking at the female teen in front of him.

"*Sigh* Yes, Riser?" the blind Hyoudou asked.

"A pokémon."

"That's your sister, bird brain."

"Yes, but I need to have all the different types of girls in my peerage."

"A good reason for that?"

"I gotta catch 'em all."

"*Sigh* God damn it Riser..."

* * *

 **And there you have it, another chapter wrapped up. Shoutout to LordxSesshomaru for his character Syndragosa. If you do not know of her, then I invite you all to check out his story 'Only beautiful women can fix a broken toy'. This story is about an Issei who is mentally broken due to slavery (the sexual kind, and it's brief) and the well-known parent death situation (yeah, I'm looking at you Bat, Supes, Spidey...). What I like about it is seeing how men are on the short end of the stick, nice contrast to what we normally see (women being raped and such), and we see how he slowly recovers thanks to Rias and friends. So yeah, if you check his story out and comment, just mention me there, as proof that I sent you to him, instead of him thinking that I stole his character.**

 **Final thing, I want to thank my man (or is it woman?) RSK for the name suggestion, as well as some help with the DxD info (been a while since I read the manga, since I drifted away thanks to Date A Live and Monster Musume. The next chapter is pretty much his first week at Kuoh Academy. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all later.**


	3. First Day

**Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I really want to apologize for the ridiculously short chapter, as well as the update margin. There was irregular voltage in my house, and this affected me with the story and also a 12-page essay that was supposed to be on computer, so I had to do that by hand, since doing it on the phone was castrating as Hell.  
**

 **Anyways, I wanted to bring this brief chapter as an update, and also some spoiler content for an idea of this story, and an idea for a future, non-DxD story. More information at the bottom. Thanks for sticking around, I'll make sure the spoile/omake are worth it, as well as the update. Now, let's answer some questions before reading:  
**

 **RizomataNyan, desdelor97: Thanks, you two.**

 **TheLaughingStalk is cringey: Odd username, but thanks for the info nonetheless.**

 **naruto: He is still blind, but making Issei recover his eyesight is quite tempting.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Not really, focused on the manga.**

 **Ryuujin96: Maybe not, I want to try a different kind of harem, the ultimate harem, hehehehe...**

 **RSK: He isn't the one character every kid that sucked at KOF would choose, am I right?**

 **War historian: Consult the end of my story.**

 **arinasution5: Stooop. Just kidding, and onwards with the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Hyoudou household, Kuoh Town, Japan**_

 _ **Present Day**_

"How is breakfast, Issei?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked, as the two ate along with Mr. Hyoudou. Their breakfast consisted on eggs and rice, as well as Mrs. Hyoudou's signature miso soup.

"Delicious as always, mother," the blind Hyoudou answered, as he ate a spoonful of soup. Living with the Phenex clan had rubbed off on him for the better, since his manners were refined, although he stopped addressing his parents as otou-san and okaa-sama, opting for mother and father.

"Any luck with women, son?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Not really, although one has caught my eye," he answered, laughing at the irony.

"Would you like to describe her?"

"Blonde hair, a nice figure and a face just as nice, although there is much more in the package. Love life aside, I need to make a schedule, since I want to study Kendo."

"Well you're lucky, your friend Murayama is in charge of the Kuoh Academy Kendo Club, the High School category," Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"Guess she made it," Issei said, smiling as he remembered how they met, and their goals in life.

* * *

 _ **11 years ago...**_

"Issei is in a state of mechanized mourning," Mrs. Hyoudou said, watching as her son had locked himself inside of his room again. As for her statement, it had been routinary for her child to go upstairs and lock himself in his room, only exiting the room to eat or use the bathroom.

"It's been three months, how could Irina's departure affect him this much?" Mr. Hyoudou.

"Try giving another gift to your only friend, turning around and watching how her parents drive away before you could even enter and grab said gift... without crying at his age. Then, locking yourself up in your room, only leaving it to eat or go to the bathroom."

"I hope we can do something about him being like this."

"Hoping won't be enough, we must take action. How about we take him to the park tomorrow?"

"We'll have to go with that, I've got nothing better." And so, time passed to the next day, where Issei was walking alone in the park, although his parents were close by. He saw an old man setting up a small puppet theatre, before he walked by. He stopped, however, when he saw a girl of brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and she held a bokken.

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

"Want to play?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Sure," he said, due to the fact that he had nothing better to do, rather than the intention of making a friend.

Time later, the man setting up the theatre was arrested due to the disturbance of the peace, and Issei had made a friend. Similar, yet different from Irina.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Issei, and you?" he answered.

"Murayama," she answered.

* * *

 _ **Two months after the encounter at the park**_

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Issei asked his friend, since the two were playing in her backyard.

"I want to be the best Kendo practitioner ever!" she answered, swinging her bokken at him.

"That's a really big word, Mura-chan!" he answered, grabbing a toy lightsaber after she managed to hit him.

"Yeah, Ise-chan! What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be cool," he ended, successfully swinging his lightsaber at her and managing to land a blow on her. This began one of many friendly spars the two would have, spars that would happen for the next five years.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Issei entered the academy, using his cane and his hearing (mostly his hearing). As he entered, he was surrounded by several whispers:

''Is that Issei Hyoudou?"

"It must be, he's the only blind resident in Kuoh."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"How many blind people have you met that live in Kuoh?"

However, Issei asked out loud:

"Excuse me, could somebody please guide me to Room 2-A?" As if it were magic, several girls surrounded him, since they wanted to help him reach his classroom. However, two girls made it to the front. One had brown hair that was tied into twin tails, while the other had pink hair.

"Hello, Ise-chan," the brown-haired girl said, smiling softly. There were only two people that called him that, and one of them had moved to Europe, while the other remained in Kuoh.

"Long time no see, Mura-chan," he said in a teasing voice, which earned him a small punch on his arm.

"I see you haven't changed much."

"Neither have you."

"Issei, I would like you to meet one of my friends, Katase," she said, as the pink-haired girl reached for his hand, and he shook hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Issei," Katase said, smiling.

"The pleasure is mine. By the way Murayama, is there still space in the Kendo Club?" he asked.

"Yes, but what exactly motivated you to join the Kendo club?" Murayama asked, Issei's arm linked with hers as they proceeded to reach Room 2-A.

"Just for the sake of practice, Mura-chan," he answered, chuckling as he called her by her childhood nickname.

'If only you knew my true motive for learning Kendo, Murayama...' he thought, before they reached the classroom.

"Well, we made it in time. Ise, stay here, I'll be back in a moment," she said, before entering the classroom. After a while, she exited the classroom only to let him in.

"Class, we have a new student with us," the teacher said, before he took a seat.

"Good morning everybody, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I was born and raised in Kuoh for the first 12 years of my life, only to move to Kyoto for five years. Also, as some of you might know, I am blind. Without much left to say, I am in your care," he said, which brought up several responses.

"He's so cute!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not another pretty boy..." To this comment, Issei answered:

"Why thank you for that compliment, my friend. And don't worry, I won't be much of a competition, since the woman who has caught my eye, heh, in a metaphorical way, is not a student of Kuoh Academy. Any questions?"

"Why wouldn't you be attracted by Kuoh's Great Ladies? Akeno-senpai's measurements are 102-60-89 while Rias-senpai's are 99-58-90!" a brown-haired male student with glasses that went by the name of Motohama exclaimed.

"Oh please, if measurements are all women had to offer, then I would not interested, it would make them too boring. Besides, let's be realistic: your fantasies are about as close as you will get to them, all while the girls that may have taken an interest in you walk away," he ended.

After that, the class was silent, and he smiled, while Murayama guided him to his seat. What he did not know was that a blond-haired man observed him.

* * *

A few hours later, the blond-haired student entered the ORC building, where Rias awaited him.

"What is your report, Yuuto?" she asked. The man, known as Yuuto Kiba, with the rank of Knight, answered:

"Nothing suspicious, just an interest for an unknown woman that is said to have a beauty superior to both yours and Akeno's, buchou."

"Is there anything else?"

"I sense that he is Knight material, given his mannerisms and the fact that he wishes to join the Kendo Club, even if he is blind."

"Excellent Kiba, you may return to class," Rias said, before he left. _'Just who could you be, Issei Hyoudou?'_

* * *

 **Omake**

"Is this because I'm dating Venelana?" Issei asked, getting into his stance.

"You're dating my mother?!" Rias exclaimed, as her hands became enveloped in her destructive powers.

"Real smooth Issei, real smooth..."

* * *

 _Long ago, in a-_ **you know what, screw it, story idea in the next chapter, I just want to update before going to school. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all later.**


	4. DatexDeath

**3,942 views as of December 5th, 2016 at 11:34 Pacific Time. Wow... Anyways, let's rock this chapter, but first, answers:**

 **War historian: Damn, it's true: Venny, Rave, Serafall?, Lady Sitri? Well, I am still forming the definite harem.**

 **desdelor97, Indominus, tyson113: Thanks buddy, I'll keep 'er goin'...**

 **RSK: Good point, just the bad players who resort to him make him look bad.**

 **TheLaughingStalk is cringey: He did fondle Luna on accident, time for some backstory...**

 **RedSS: Exactly, time to give Rias and friends a break. Let's put the ORC aside and give the well-aged women a go. Question is: who?**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz: Yes indeed. Now, let's wait and see who gets on the bandwagon.**

 **TheCarLover95: The question is getting the girls together.**

 **Now, more information at the bottom, and let's get to why you're all here:**

* * *

 _ **Three days after Issei's first day at Kuoh Academy, Thursday to be precise  
**_

It was a nice Thursday afternoon as our protagonist walked on his way home. He was doing quite well in Kendo, and he had become friends with Katase, and oddly, the well-known female pervert, Aika Kiryuu. However, there was something disturbing him: his stalker. Yes, he was well-aware of the fact that a certain white-haired first year student was following him, but he did not bother in telling her... until now, that is. He sighed and turned around, grabbing her by the throat.

"When I let go of you, I want you to answer the following question: who are you, as well as who and why were you sent," he said, letting go of her.

"Buchou sent me," Koneko said, looking down.

"Tell her that I'll be paying her a visit, and for the love of God, stop stalking me," he said, noticing how Koneko got a slight headache due to the mention of the fallen leader of Heaven. He waited a bit until she left, and he proceeded to return to his task at hand: going home. However, he was stopped at a bridge by a girl of black hair and violet eyes. Her attire consisted on a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"I-Isei Hyoudou?" the girl asked.

 _'As if one stalker was not enough,'_ Issei thought, mentally sighing.

 **[I sense Fallen blood in this one,]** Justitia answered. **[Let's entertain her and see where it leads us.]**

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"M-my name is Amano Yuuma, and I was wondering..." she drifted off, blushing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, you just made me blush!" she said, looking away.

 _'Her heartbeat is below the average when someone blushes,'_ he thought.

"Go on, just say it. The more you think about it, the less you will say about it," he said.

"W-will you go out with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. To this, she smiled and hugged him.

"Alright, let's go to the mall on Sunday at 2:00 P.M.," she said, before running off.

 **[Someone is going on a date...]** Justitia teased.

 _'What happened to the seriousness?'_ he thought.

 **[I enjoy the occasional laugh,] she said, chuckling.**

 _'You do have a point,'_ he said, chuckling as he headed home..

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"And with this, we can conclude that only four are immune to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare: Venom due to the lack of a soul, Zodiac due to having multiple eyes, Deadpool due to the fact that the greates victim was Deadpool himself, and the Punisher due to the lack of guilt, given the fact that he mostly kills criminals, therefore he feels as if he hasn't punished anyone innocent," the literature teacher said. "And for homework, I want a paragraph of your opinions on Watchmen #1," she ended. As Issei got up, he heard a commotion in the hallway, and he exited his classroom, only to hear two men running into him. He got up and grabbed his cane, easily locating the two. Aside from Motohama, he could identify his bald friend, Matsuda.

"You two?" he asked.

"Save us, Issei!" Matsuda begged. As if on cue, several women ran towards the group, and Issei said.

"I'm having a good day, we cannot let that go south. You see, I have a date on Sunday, and what did you do?" he ended.

"We peeked on the Kendo girls," Motohama answered, ashamedly.

"I'm giving you a 'get away from the angry mob free' card. I do hope you put it to good use, because it is the only one available," he said, watching how the perverts ran away. He stopped the crowd, which was lead by Murayama and Katase.

"Why did you let them get away, Ise?" Murayama asked.

"I gave them a chance. As for why, the next time they do it, I will make sure they regret their actions, Mura-chan," he answered.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **2:00 P.M.**_

Issei waited on a bench, looking around, until all of a sudden, Yuuma arrived.

"Good afternoon, Issei, did you wait too long?" she asked cutely.

"Not really, I arrived a few minutes ago. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go!" she answered, taking Issei by the hand. Their date began at a restaurant, where he opened the door for her. The two were then guided to a booth, where they each ordered a pasta alfredo with chicken.

"How did you improve your hearing?"

"Well, a bit after the accident, I was taken in by some people to train my hearing. The disadvantage of my enhanced hearing was the fact that I was easily susceptible to really loud or high-pitched noises. I mostly remained in my room, trying to find something to do. But one day, a friend of mine was hearing the radio, and as he changed the station, I began thinking, as I took in the multiple noises going on. I figured, what if I could do the same? I made that friend play a certain radio station, while playing a high-pitched noise on his computer. It took me quite a bit to master it, but I managed to do so. Outside, the people of the construction site were using their machines, but I ignored them since I focused my hearing on you," he answered, smiling softly.

"That is quite interesting," Yuuma said, slowly sliding her hand to his. Once the two finished dinner and he paid the bill, they went to the movie theater, despite Raynare reminding him that he could not see, and he simply smirked, entering with her. It was a simple romance movie, the kind with the generic plot that everyone watches anyways.

"How can you watch movies like this?" she asked quietly, resting her head on his shoulder, which he reciprocated by removing her head from his shoulder and wrapping an arm around her, bringing her much closer to her.

"It's mainly hearing, and differentiating the characters and actions. In my case, I've had five years of practice," he answered. She smiled softly since in a way, she felt safe, although she was much more powerful than him for the time being. They stopped by a crane game, and Issei came up with an idea.

"Let's play, I'll move the crane and you'll guide me to the prize you desire," he said, as he put a coin inside of the slot, bringing the crane to life. The duo managed to obtain a prize after a few tries, and they left the mall, hand in hand.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he answered, giving her the prize, which was a plushie. She held it in her free hand, as the two walked down the street, reaching the park a few minutes later. They made their way to a bench, still holding hands as the sun was setting. Night had arrived, and Yuuma put the plushie aside and held both of his hands.

"Issei, I really enjoyed this date, and there is something I must ask you," she said, slight sadness present in her voice.

 **[Here it comes...]** Justitia said.

 _'Yup, here it comes...'_ Issei thought.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked.

 **[Answer 'yes', do not doubt my decision.]**

"Yes," he answered, shocking her.

"You know, I would have changed my appearance, but it looks like I don't have to with you," she said, smiling sadly as she spawned a pink light spear.

"In this world, it is sad that people think that beauty is only skin-deep. Also, you were quite fun to be with," he answered. "However, I suggest something before I die."

"What would that be?"

"Let's just kiss and say goodbye," he said, before the two leaned in for a short kiss that was full of love, and in the middle of the kiss, he felt something stab his heart, before she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Issei," she said, tears running down her cheeks as she opened her wings and flew away, leaving him to die.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, AV here, and I brought you all a half-assed chapter (I apologize greatly, Fanfiction was a pain in the ass on Wednesday since part of my progress vanished, and I also got a job, so I hope you can all understand). I would also like to hear from you guys suggestions as to who to add to the harem (anyone but the usuals are welcome, I'm looking at you Rias and the rest of the ORC, as well as the exorcists). As usual, I'll be dropping an omake, rate and review, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **"Tell me, have you ever danced with a Maou in the pale moonlight?" Rizevim asked, smirking as he looked at Issei. To this, Issei pulled out a picture of him and Serafall Leviathan dancing. As another piece of proof, he pulled out a 1st Place trophy.  
**

 **"Oh crap..." Rizevim said.**


	5. Dancing with Devils

**Hey everybody, AV here, and I deleted my GX fic to focus on this one. Also, a Christmas special is coming up, using it to hook Issei up with someone (or a short Christmas tale). Sure, it won't really affect the canon storyline, I'll just put it as one big, happy omake. Now, for some responses:**

 **tyson113: I just had to, I'll explain why later.**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz: Thanks, although I feel guilty because of the cliffhanger. Also, fem Great Red... serves that Ophis takes a break.  
**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: No, at least not in this fic. I might give it a run in the future, because I'm sure Issei would've been corrected in a way, and seeing Sona on Issei's lap instead of Rias on his lap sounds interesting, even if Devils are overused.**

 **desdelor97, Indominus: Thanks pal.**

 **RSK: Not really, though not open to Kunou. Here, the goal is making THE milf harem, which would also discard Aika, and I do not want to use more women than necessary. But, you've given me considerable material, Issei x Aika... ehehehe... *Maniacal laugh***

 **Z-Frost: Yes indeed, so many reactions...**

 **TheLaughingStalk is cringey: You alright?**

 **TheCarLover95: The omake was just for fun, and no, no Katase nor Mura. As I've said to the others, considered material for the future.**

 **I am sorry for rejecting several characters, just... trying to make a mature form of DxD, with the occasional comedy. Not aiming for Punisher gritty nor DxD's Forever Evil plagiarism (DxD didn't plagiarize, just remembered a fic that had a shitton of plagiarism in one chapter). Yeah, raised to not use plagiarism, sorry. Yes, we will all see canon events, which will be altered due to powers. I'm also seeking powers, forms and other stuff for Issei, so here's the list of milfsfor now:  
**

 **\- Definitely: Raven Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Great Red (she's old as fuck, face it. Also, she deserves love).**

 **\- Perhaps: Lady Sitri, Grayfia, Yasaka**

 **\- Give me a good reason and I'll make a deal: Serafall (she looks young as hell, but she's been around for quite a while).**

 **\- No: Ophis, the ORC, Asia, Student Council, anyone from Heaven or Grigori, and that's pretty much it.**

 **Yup, sorry to be a letdown for some of you, but thanks for understanding. Now, the reason you're all here for (also seeking a beta):**

* * *

 **[Issei Hyoudou of Kuoh... RISE!]** Justitia yelled, as Issei, who was laying on the bench, got up in a way similar to Frankenstein's. He pulled out the light spear and tossed it aside, grabbing a small vial from his pocket, drinking the contents.

"Ok, that, was painful," Issei said, putting the vial away.

 **[Ah, Phoenix tears, always there when needed,]** Justitia said.

"Yeah, time to go home," he said, slowly making his way home, reaching it half an hour later.

"Now that I think about it, how did you resurrrect me?" he asked, changing into his sleepwear.

 **[That ability is known as Resurrection, quite obvious the name is. When you die, you resurrect once more, but with low health. Every once in a while you can trigger it. This time it was guaranteed since it was your first death, so don't rely on it that much,]** she said.

"Thanks Justitia, I think I'll hit the hay," he ended, falling asleep time later.

* * *

The next day had arrived, and he was on his way to school. He checked the items in his backpack, ready for any outcome that were to happen. He entered the classroom and took a seat. However, he was soon approached by Kiba, who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Kiba?" Issei asked.

"How did you know it was me?" the Prince of Kuoh asked, shocked.

"You just answered me..." he said, shocking the blonde, before he continued: "Just kidding, your fan club blew your cover."

"Oh. Anyways, buchou wants to see you today at recess."

"Hmm, interesting... what did I do in order to earn her attention?"

"That is none of my business, she only told me to fetch you," he ended, before class began. Time later, Issei found himself following Kiba. Now that Kuoh's Prince and our protagonist were walking down the halls, Kiba asked:

"How were you able to find Koneko?"

"She was not the most subtle of stalkers. Being honest, I knew she was following me since the first day I got here."

"How exactly did you do it?"

"I will answer your questions once I reach the Occult Research Club," he said, exiting the school building. Time later, the two reached the Occult Research Club, and Kiba opened the door for Issei. He entered and was guided to take a seat on a sofa. He began to feel the sofa, identifying the kind of people he was about to meet.

 _'Hmm, the wood used is well-detailed oak, darkened due to many years of being coated with linseed oils. The fabric is none other than leather, this person has an immense love for European furniture, which leads me to the hypothesis of the main man being someone of royalty,'_ he thought, before tracking Koneko, to which he threw a bag of chocolates, which she gladly accepted.

"Good morning Issei, I am sure you are wondering why I sent Koneko to follow you," Rias asked, looking at him.

"Yes indeed, I felt quite uncomfortable," he answered.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Is this an invitation to the Occult Research Club? Considering how Matsuda told me that the most popular people of the school are in it, I highly doubt popularity would be a reason in my case," he said, removing his shades and cleaning them with a cloth in his pocket, even if he was blind.

 _'Many people have spoken of him, yet he feels unimportant, how intriguing...' Rias thought._

"The thing is Issei... we are Devils," she answered, as the group extended their wings, as a certain buxom black-haired woman sat on his lap.

"This escalated quickly," he said, resting a hand on one of Akeno's wings, getting familiarized with the leathery feeling the wing had.

"Ufufufu, my kouhai is so bold..." Akeno said.

"I do suppose introductions are in order," Rias said. "I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory Clan," Rias said, smiling softly.

"Yuuto Kiba, Rias's Knight," Yuuto said, smiling.

"Koneko Toujou, Rias's Rook," Koneko said, before she continued eating her sweets.

"Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen, although I could be much more for you..." Akeno teased, getting off of Issei's lap.

"I have heard of your clan, Rias. The question is: what did I do that awakened an interest within you, towards me?" he asked.

"It began with your cane. Who gave you that cane?" Rias asked.

"A member of the Phenex Clan," he answered, which made her react slightly, discontent due to the mentioning of the clan.

"Why weren't we informed of this?"

"It happened five years ago, and if I am not wrong, your posession over this territory began three years ago," he answered, accepting a cup of the Akeno had offered him. He drank from it and smiled.

"The tea is good, Akeno," he said.

"Thank you, Issei," she answered, sitting in a chair across him. "How did you know that I prepared it?"

"A good Jasmine-cha tea is difficult to find, after all, it has been years since I have tasted the tea the Himejima Clan is known for making best," he said, before adding: "As a good Japanese citizen, it is in a way fundamental to know the basics of the Shinto religion and also about the shrines." To this, Akeno had a mixed reaction, since she received a compliment, but also a bad memory, the memory of her being an outcast to the Himejima Clan due to her parents.

"I sense depression, Akeno. If you wish to tell me what is wrong, we can do so later while we enjoy a nice cup of tea, I have a tropical recipe used to soothe the emotions of the one who consumes it," he said, bringing a small smile upon the former shrine maiden's face.

"I would love that," the Fallen hybrid said.

"Is there any other business I am needed for?"

"Not really, the only thing left is inviting you to the Occult Research Club. The benefits are a cover for our activities, permission to go on 'field trips', and many others, such as getting to know more people, perhaps even find a special someone..." she said.

"Tempting as it is, I am afraid I must decline the invitation, for of the things you have to offer, none of them interests me. Your company, however, was nice. I will be taking my leave, and as a side note, you did well in the method you invited me to talk with you and the way you slowly built up in order to invite me to join your club. The only complaint was my kouhai that was a stalker, please refrain of that the next time you want to invite someone to form part of your club and/or peerage," he said, petting Koneko before he left.

"Buchou, why didn't you invite him to join your peerage?" Kiba asked.

"Even if he said yes, I would have been unsuccessful trying to use any of my remaining pieces, for his power even exceeds the eight pawns. If what you said is right, then he would be an excellent Knight candidate, not requiring regular Knight pieces," Rias answered.

"Wait, you are saying that he would-"

"Yes, he would require two Mutation Knight Pieces to resurrect. Akeno, send a message to Ajuka, I need to know how many Devils have the requirements to make Issei join their peerage, and who they are."

"Are you sure you can find out such a thing?" Kiba asked.

"Do not doubt me, Kiba, I simply want what is best for him. He's already suffered quite a bit, we cannot let him suffer more," Rias answered.

"You know, buchou, there is a quote that says to not pray for easy lives, but to be stronger men," Akeno said, before she began writing the message.

 _'What is that power you carry, Issei?'_ Rias asked herself.

* * *

That night, Issei was at an abandoned warehouse, taking in the smell of blood as he quietly entered. As soon as he was in, he heard heavy footsteps heading towards him.

"Ketaketaketa, I smell a human, is he sweet or sour?" a female voice asked.

"Sorry, but I am not on the menu," he said, getting in a fighting stance.

"I love it when my prey plays hard to get," she said, licking her lips.

"That, was disturbing..." he said, as he saw her appear where he could clearly see her: the upper half of a woman and the lower half of a beast. Said devil proceeded to try and kill him, only for him to dodge.

 _'My first Stray Devil,' Issei thought.  
_

 **[Yes indeed, they are well-known due to their strength, but they can also be reckless,]** Justitia commented.

 _'A flaw in favor for those who are prepared,'_ he thought, going under her legs and spawning his sword and slicing her four popliteals, making her kneel. He stood away from her reach, watching as she was in pain.

"We can end this quicker," he said, wiping the blood off of his sword.

"No, I can't," the Stray said.

"I'll do it for you, before the group of Devils that runs this city arrives. The King has the Bael's destructive powers, and the Queen a sadistic streak that makes me shake in fear, but then I remember that I am pretty much her friend," he ended.

"Fine," she said, giving up.

"Alright, I will need your name," he said, as the sword began glowing crimson.

"Viser."

"Very well then. Stray Devil Viser, by the power of the Seigi No Ken, I summon its second form, the Shinku No Ken, and seal you in the sword. You may now rest, Viser," he said solemnly, piercing her stomach, and watching as she vanished, being absorbed by the sword.

"Impressive, my kouhai," Akeno said, walking in.

"Did Rias send you?" he asked.

"No, I came on my own account. Besides, you and I have tea to drink," she said, smiling softly.

"That is quite true. Let's get going, tomorrow's a school night," he said, heading home with her.

* * *

Several days later, our protagonist was sitting on a bench, enjoying the peace there was in the park. Suprisingly, this was the park he died in, let alone the bench he died on. This peace, however, was interrupted when a crying child arrived, only to be silenced by a female teen of his age.

"Alright kid, I'm going to do a magic trick, but stop crying, alright?" she said, covering the child's injury with a handkerchief. All of a sudden, she removed the handkerchief, showing him that there wasn't an injury anymore.

"This trick stays only between us, okay?" she asked, smiling before the child left.

"Three of us, I might add," Issei said.

"As much of a trick it may be, it's the thing many want, but I don't."

"Who might you be?"

"I am Asia Argento, outcast due to kindness."

* * *

 **And there we have it. I am sorry if the ending was half-assed, but I really wanted to update. Parents are leaving me home alone for Christmas, so yeah, I guess I'm the new Kevin McCallister (did I write it right?).** **Also, I'll be accepting from today, December 15th to the 18th, stopping a bit earlier if it gets slow, a Q &A with our first guest... Blindsei Hyoudou! (had to do it...) You'll be able to ask him ONE question, send it through P.M. If you're a Guest, just put it in the comments. The special is going up on the somewhere around the 19th or 20th, giving time for my version of 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens. Whoever guesses the protagonist first gets two questions (whoop-de-doo, I know, a lame gift, not as lame as socks). Anyways, happy holidays, and I'll see you all later.  
**


	6. The Abyss Gazes Also

**Hello, AV here (sounds quite nerdy, sorry), and I am sorry for the lack of an update (holidays, I'm sure you'll understand). Well, my plans for the story are constantly changing due to several factors, destroying old ideas and implementing new ideas. I might do another drabble compilation in the future, but let's answer some comments:**

 **War historian: You had to play the Clinton card... still, good idea, although I have finally figured out why each woman is single.**

 **LaughingStalk, orca3553: Your name was too fucking long to put in, so I went with just LaughingStalk. I'm sorry for the confusion, I'll clear the air soon, LS and orca3553.**

 **Guest (Valerian): This chapter contains your answer.**

 **Indominus, desdelor97, RizomataNyan: Thanks, pals.**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz (GDR): Same, I'll just stick to five women, after all, this is my second DxD fic.**

 **TheCarLover95: It's cool, creativity is appreciated.**

 **Ryuujin96: I don't think I'll use their mothers, due to the answer I gave to GDR, and sorry for not bringing the Christmas special.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: Weekly is my intention, hope I can keep up since I'm entering university in January.**

 **RSK: It's just a prank bro, Harambe's deader than Ben Affleck's Daredevil. Still, no Kunou here, and I don't think I'll be including Yasaka.**

 **Guest: NO. Reason, she also needs a break, our well-aged women need love. Besides, she'll get Issei Redgrave in the future fic as a main girl.**

 **Sorry for the harsh responses, but let's get to what you're all here for:**

* * *

"Asia Argento?" Issei asked, looking at her in a metaphorical way.

"Yeah, the one and only," she said, sighing.

"You don't sound so contempt," he said, resting an arm on her shoulder, which she didn't care much about.

"Well, do you know about Sacred Gears?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, I do suppose you were blessed with one."

"To me, it's a curse. You see, I'm an orphan, left in front of a church one night. Time passed and I found out about my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, being able to heal anyone and any injury, as long as it were recent and, that is all I know for now."

"I do suppose the bad things begin to happen at this moment in the story."

"Indeed. One day, I healed a dog. What I didn't know was that someone saw me do so, and I was given the rank of a saint. While it sounds great, it was horrible. I spent an approximate of 12 hours healing, the rest of my day was the only amount of time I had for myself, to put it like that," Asia said, before continuing.

"Things were stable, until HE came by. One day, I saw an injured Devil, and I decided to heal him. However, I was discovered and labeled as a heretic since they thought the power of Twilight Healing was only for the followers of God. That day, I realized the harsh truth: everyone spoke of kindness, yet I was excommunicated due to this factor."

"I see what you mean," Issei said.

"I also realized something: God didn't make them discover my gift, fate didn't make me heal that devil and destiny didn't mark me as a heretic. If he watched, then he didn't seem to care. That day, I realized that God doesn't make our fates, we do," she ended.

"Indeed, were he dead or not, we must make the best of our lives. A painter once said that you can't have light and light, you get nothing. Dark and dark, nothing. The contrast is what gives light and dark meaning. You must have opposites, like in life. You must have sadness every once in a while so you know when the good times come. From what I deduce, the good times have yet to come for you," he said, smiling softly.

"Who quoted that?"

"A man who was very sad at the time," he answered, as she got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the local church," she answered.

"Do you have anything to do right now?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

"No, what for?"

"We could go around town, or if you don't really have to move into the church, why don't you come over to my place? My parents are really nice. Also, my mother has her A-Lister miso soup, well known for breaking the serious attitude people have at the moment, since they are overwhelmed by the nice, warm feeling of her soup," he said, chuckling.

"That sounds nice, beats an old church," she said, following him as he began walking.

"There is also a school here, in case you want to enroll," he said, as the two reached his house time later. He opened the door and entered, seeing his father on the sofa, reading the newspaper.

"Hello father, reading the paper before going to work?"

"Yes, just waiting for your mother to arrive in order to take the car," Mr. Hyoudou said.

* * *

 _ **"You see, Doctor, God didn't kill that little girl. Fate didn't butcher her and destiny didn't feed her to those dogs. If God saw what any of us did that night he didn't seem to mind. From then on I knew... God doesn't make the world this way. We do."**_

 **\- Rorschach, _"Watchmen", Issue 6, 'The Abyss Gazes Also'._  
**

 _ **"You have light on light, you have nothing. You have dark on dark, you basically have nothing. (...) It's like in life, gotta have a little sadness once in a while so you know when the good times come. I'm waiting on the good times now."**_

 **\- Bob Ross, _"The Joy of Painting"._ Season 3 Episode 23 (Mountain Ridge Lake).** **  
**

 **As an extra fact, Ross was sad at the time, because the episode was recorded shortly after his wife died. As for Watchmen, this is made by the genius of comics aimed for the mature audience in terms of subjects handled. Watchmen is THE comic series of comic series, the most famous one to exist up to now. Then again, it was written by Alan Moore, creator of "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", "V for Vendetta", and several others.**

 **Several topics are handled in the original Watchmen comics. The sixth issue talks about my favorite Watchmen member, and describing him isn't enough. I suggest you read them, about 26 pages minimum per issue. You can also watch the Watchmen Motion Comics. I apologize for the tardiness, with laziness and college here, been a pain in the ass, but it'll be worth it. I'll try and upload as frecuenty as possible, but now... omake time!**

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou, you have won the Rating Game. Do you have anything to say?"

"Well it looks like..." he said, putting his shades on and smirking.

"We are number one."

YEAH!


	7. Still Here?

**Hello everybody, AV here, and I know it has been two, three weeks (maybe more?) since I updated. At the end, there will be some important things I have to tell you with a special guest. Also, I took a while due to college, and my girlfriend dumping me for another guy on February 10th, making the day even worse after a crappy day at school with a crappy rally.**

 **Anyways, more time to write, yippee! So, I want to know your opinions on Asia and why. I changed her approach on her life events, and a break from the usual Asia. Also, I'm putting this story under Hiatus due to problems concerning the battle scenes, my grades in school and such. However, I will be releasing a new fic to take a break from this one (and a few skits, so this is a miscellaneous chapter for opinions and possible other story spoilers). Yes, this also means weapons for Issei, harem options for him (NON-DxD, universes to manage possibly in the first chapter of the new fic IF it receives a positive result).**

 **And now, reviews:**

 **desdelor97, Zest/Valerian: Thanks, buddy.**

 **RangerElk76: *Angry Smash player tosses his remote.* We needed a different Asia, so yes.**

 **TLS: Hey! *Goofy music and memes***

 **RSK: Hmm, so many meme ideas, like this one...**

* * *

 ** _The Dork Knight Risers (DxD new story goof skit, real story is a bit below!)_**

"Who is this man who speaks Enochian and has extreme power?! Why does he despise the Devil race?! A lot of loyalty for an unknown potential peerage member!" Rias said, looking down at Kuroka, who was in chains.

"Or perhaps he's wondering why someone would feel confident near an SS-Class devil, who so happens to be his mate," a masked man said, said mask only covering the lower half of his face.

"At least you can talk, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan. No one cared who I was until I was accidentally killed by you," he ended.

"Was her being arrested part of your plan?"

"Of course. As for the next step, it is bringing this place down..." he said, before several explosions were heard, and he spoke once more.

"With no survivors!"

 _ **Scene Transition**_

"Master Riser, if you're seriously considering going back out there, you should hear the rumors surrounding Issei. There is a rift in a more dangerous part of the world, a rift where men are thrown to suffer and die. But sometimes a man rises from the darkness. Sometimes the pit sends something back. The man, who saw the abyss, and the abyss looked back at him...:"

 _ **Scene Transition**_

The Rating Game of Rias's marriage was in action, watching how the Riser was getting ready for the combat that would decide the outcome of the engagement. However, everyone began screaming, for the school replica had been demolished by several bombs, which lead to the king looking around before covering himself. Once the smoke settled, a masked man of brown hair walked in front of him, before he spoke to the audience:

"Good evening, Underworld. Take control, take control of this kingdom. Now, this bomb is the instrument of your liberation," he said, pointing at a giant sphere of energy. "This bomb is ours, this bomb is moving, and the identity of the trigger man is-"

"Son, are you pretending to be Bane again?" a black-haired woman in a one-piece suit asked, walking towards him.

"Yes mother," he said, in a normal voice.

"We will talk when we get home. Right now, finish what you started," she said, walking to the side of the demolished school.

 **Now, the real reveal... *Highschool DxD intro***

As Rias began dancing, a giant fist appeared at the side, knocking her off the screen. After this, a woman of long black hair in a skin-tight leather outfit approached the pole.

"That act belongs to me, devil," she said, before she began pole dancing at a moderate speed, music changing.

 _ **Bayonetta DxD**_

 _ **COMING SOON**_


	8. Last Update (for now, please read)

**One last thing for the road, I will put a poll where you decide who Bayonetta interacts with first, and it'll be up until further notice. Also, if you know someone good with ideas or one of you wants to work with me on Bayonetta DxD, please send me a message. Also, I need reading recommendations that involve Highschool DxD. My only requirements are NO stories where the protagonist is an OC. Also, I would like a fic here and there where the main girls ARE NOT the ORC, I really need the change in order to-**

 **_|\**

 **To be continued... \**

 **_ /**

 **|/**


End file.
